Un trato de amigos
by BigDiamond
Summary: A uno de sus mejores amigos le rompieron el corazón. Este muy desesperado le pide un favor y él acepta. Un trato de amigos que solo saben ellos dos. Su tarea es romperle el corazón a Tweek Tweak ¿Lo lograra? Creek.
1. Prologo

Prologo

–Te vez como la mierda, hermano–Dijo, mientras le daba una calada a su cigarrillo.

–¡Me termino, dude, me termino!–gritó mientras se limpiaba el rastro de lágrimas.

–¿Qué?

–Que me termino, idiota.

–¿Tweek te termino? Vaya sorpresa, pensé que estaba muy enamorado de ti.

–¡Pues ya comprobaste que no! Al igual que yo. El solo me dijo que quería hablar y me terminó. Es una perra, una maldita perra y el ¡me engañó!–si antes no le estaba poniendo demasiada atención, las dos últimas palabras le hicieron voltear enseguida.

–¡¿Qué?!

–Con pete.

–Que mierda, ¿No era su jodido ex novio?

–Si, tu... ¡tú me tienes que ayudar, dude!

–¡¿Yo?!

–¡Eres el más atractivo de todo south park y uno de mis mejores amigos! ¡Tienes que ayudarme, Craig! El seguro caerá por ti.

–¡Estás diciendo pura mierda, Stan!

–Por favor amigo, ¡el me rompió el corazón!, lo amaba tanto !ayúdame! Rómpele el corazón igual que el a mi ¡Por favor! Un trato de amigos.

Craig observó a su amigo tirado en la banqueta, se veía tan patético con las lágrimas por toda la cara; lo hacía enojar mucho. Se agachó a su altura y le apretó la mano fuertemente como un saludo fraternal.

–Te juro que haré a Tweek Tweak arrepentirse por todo.

Un trato de amigos.


	2. 2

1

Dos meses habían transcurrido desde que sellaron el trato de amigos. Craig no había hecho ningún movimiento todavía pues iba a verse sospechoso si interactuaban rápidamente.

Hace tiempo que no hablaba con tweek. Ellos eran amigos de niños, se la pasaban siempre juntos con token y Clyde, y no es que haya habido alguna pelea o algo por el estilo, simplemente el tiempo pasa y algunas personas se distancian.

Mientras crecían, los 'teams' desaparecían haciendo que Craig y Stan se hicieran buenos amigos, claro que sus mejores amigos seguían siendo los dos mismos de siempre y el de stan era Kyle pero había una buena amistad entre ellos dos.

No sabe a ciencia cierta exactamente por qué el y el pequeño rubio dejaron de salir juntos. Fue a los trece años que ellos dejaron de frecuentarse de la nada, cuando se encontraban se saludaban y aveces mantenían una conversación corta quedando hasta ahí, obviamente no era lo mismo. Token y Clyde nunca dejaron de frecuentar a tweek, ellos seguían siendo muy buenos amigos, como con butters y Kyle. Ellos eran los más cercanos a tweek.

Token fue el primero en perder la virginidad a los quince, con Nichole, su novia desde ese entonces, le siguió Craig a los dieciséis con una conquista que tuvo, Clyde con bebe, y lo Stan, Kyle y Kenny simplemente se dio, en alguna fiesta o con alguna novia.

A los diecisiete tweek se declaró abiertamente gay y confesó que tenía una relación con Pete, dicha relación terminó un mes después de que saliera del closet, pero su relación con Pete duro dos años. Poco tiempo después token le contó que tweek fue el primero de todos en perder la virginidad, a los quince, con Pete.

Unos meses después de la ruptura del rubio y el gótico, a Stan y tweek se les empezó a ver mucho juntos y en todas partes.

No fue hasta un día que Stan llego con ellos y les confeso que el y el rubio eran oficialmente una pareja. Claro que eso los sorprendió a todos por qué nunca pensaron que a Stan podría gustarle un hombre y lo único que Stan dijo es que esa belleza lo había cautivado.

Ahora tenían diecinueve años. Todos pasaron por todas las etapas que un adolescente tenía que pasar. El pelo empezaba a crecer, la voz se hace gruesa, el cuerpo cambia, experimentas con el alcohol, tal vez hasta con algunas drogas y todas las hormonas se disparan.

Tweek fue el único que no cambio como todos, hasta butters se hizo de una apariencia más varonil.

El era delgado, un poco más bajo que todos, no tenía vello y tenía un bello rostro. Tweek era hermoso y eso era algo que nadie podía negar.

El trato de amigos solo lo sabían los dos pertenecientes a este, craig y Stan. No le podían decir a nadie más, todos sus amigos también eran muy unidos al pequeño rubio y desde luego no iban a estar de acuerdo en lo absoluto.

Ahora mismo Craig y Stan estaban en la pizzería.

–Entonces ¿el te cito en la calle y cuando llegaron simplemente te dijo que habían terminado?–Preguntó para asegurarse que había entendido todo.

–Exacto, le pedí explicaciones y el solo dijo que ya no era lo mismo.

–Entonces ¿donde queda el que te haya engañado con Pete?

–Ah... eso ya lo había visto en su celular días antes.–le dio un sorbo a su soda.

–¿Y por qué rayos no lo terminaste tu cuando viste eso?–preguntó confundido.

–Dude, lo amaba, estaba completamente enamorado.

–Viejo, eso no tiene sentido–frunció el ceño.

–Estás haciendo demasiadas preguntas, ¿acaso es que no le crees a tu amigo?–dijo molesto.

–Hago las preguntas necesarias para poder ayudarte–respondió de igual manera.

Ambos eran parecidos, pero sin duda el temperamento de craig era mucho peor. Los dos suspiraron y se tranquilizaron.

Craig decidió ya no hacer más preguntas, después de todo Stan era su amigo y nunca le mentiría ¿verdad?

–Esto tiene que mantenerse entre nosotros, Craig.

–¿El que?

–El que tweek me haya engañado.

–¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Tenemos que decirle a nuestros amigos el tipo de persona que es Tweek Tweak! , ellos seguirán siendo amigos de un bastardo si no les dices.

–Craig ¡no me creerán! Tú eres el único que me comprende con esto.

–¿Y que mierda le vas a decir a Kyle? Siendo tu mejor amigo y uno de los de tweek es obvio que querrá saber las dos versiones.

–Esperare a saber cuál fue la razón por la que terminamos según tweek, y entonces también le diré lo mismo.

–Es obvio que tweek dira algo a su conveniencia haciéndote quedar a ti como una mierda.

–No importa, de todos modos al final se sabrá la verdad.

–No lo se, viejo, no es un plan muy sólido.

–¡Por favor Craig! si tú me pidieras lo mismo, sabes que lo haría sin preguntar–Al de gorro azul le llegó el recuerdo de ver a su amigo llorando en la acera y sin mas que decir, todo quedó planeado. Craig se volvería a acercar a tweek, se harían cercanos y finalmente robaría su corazón para romperlo igual que el lo hizo con stan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Craig esperaba el autobús en la parada sin mucho interés, era un día frío, como la mayoría de veces. Reviso su celular para ver si tenía algún mensaje de token o Clyde, nada.

Cinco minutos después el autobús llego y el lo abordó enseguida tomando un asiento vacío casi hasta al fondo. Se bajó más el gorro hasta que le tapara los ojos y recargo su cabeza en la ventana dispuesto a dormir unos minutos más. Su intención fue dañada cuando sintió que alguien más se sentaba a su lado, estuvo a punto de regalarle algunos insultos nada amigables a esa persona, hasta que vio que era Clyde.

–¿Donde rayos has estado?–Preguntó su castaño amigo.

–He estado con stan, lo tenía jodido la ruptura con tweek.

–Uff, ni me lo digas, tweek estuvo tan deprimido el primer mes, pero ahora ya se siente mejor–Dijo Clyde alegre por su pequeño amigo, Craig frunció el ceño molesto ¿Deprimido? ¿Deprimido por qué?

–¿Deprimido? Pero si el fue el que terminó la relación.

–Pero la termino por qué stan era un completo celoso, la termino por el bien de ambos. Aún así le va a doler–defendió.

Craig se molestó con esas palabras, entonces tweek les había dicho esa estúpida mentira y ellos la creían tal cual. Decidió dejar eso de lado, no quería enojarse o que sus amigos sospecharan por el repentino interés.

–¿Y token?

–Ahí–señaló un asiento, en donde iba token justo a lado de tweek, los dos reían viendo algo en el celular de su moreno amigo.

Se veía graciosa esa escena, token era fornido al igual que el, solo que Craig era más alto, tuvo un excelente cambio en la adolescencia y tweek era tan pequeño que estar junto a token lo hacía ver aún más pequeño. No podía negar que le daba algo de ternura, pero por lo que stan había dicho, detrás de todo esa ternura, se escondía una verdadera perra.

Pronto llegaron a la escuela, donde cada quien tomaba sus respectivas clases, justo en esa coincidía con stan, mientras que Clyde coincida con tweek y recordaba que token compartía clase con Kyle y Kenny.

–Nos vemos en un rato viejo–Se despidió Clyde chocando el puño con el, mientras que a token le hizo su famosa seña que fue regresada de igual manera. Su mirada choco unos segundos con lo ojos verdes de tweek que volteaba en dirección a donde veía su amigo, este solo le sonrió y se dio la vuelta para ir tras Clyde.

Minutos después , el de gorro azul, ya se encontraba sentado en su lugar, sacando el cuaderno para empezar a tomar notas cuando llegó el otro pelinegro a sentarse junto a él.

–Hoy es el día Craig–Le dijo por lo bajo.

–Si, hoy es el día que empieza el plan para romperle el corazón a tweek–Le confirmó a su amigo.

Momentos antes de que la clase terminara y el timbre sonara informándole a los estudiantes que podían salir a la cafetería, el pelinegro le había enviado un mensaje a sus dos mejores amigos que se encontrarán en el patio trasero por qué había algo "importante" que quería decirles. El no se presentaría, aprovecharía el tiempo para acercarse a tweek sin que Clyde y token estuvieran y vieran raro que Craig cortejará a tweek de la nada. Rogaba que Kyle no estuviera ahí.

Por supuesto que eso solo sería al principio, después todos tendrían que enterarse y cuando el objetivo fuera cumplido, nadie se molestaría con el por qué el y stan dirían la verdad de la infidelidad del rubio. Eso era lo que Craig pensaba.

Cuando llegó a la cafetería, está ya estaba llena, todos se empujaban queriendo ganar un lugar o tratando de alcanzar comida.

Mierda. ¿Ahora cómo rayos iba a encontrar al más pequeño de toda la escuela? Sus ojos recorrían todo el lugar con insistencia, hasta que por fin vio un conocido gorro verde.

Ahí está Kyle, que justo se estaba despidiendo de tweek, dejando al rubio solo con un café y un cupcake. Ya era momento. A paso lento se acercó a la mesa y con toda la confianza del mundo, se dejó caer frente a el.

El rubio salto un poco de la impresión, pero cuando vio de quién se trataba, frunció el ceño algo confundido.

–¿Eh, Craig?

–Hola tweek–Saludo.

–¿Te mando stan?

–¿Qué? ¡No!

–Entonces ¿que pasa?

–Simplemente vine aquí a saludarte y platicar.

–Bien, eso es un poco raro–Admitió.

–Eh ¿por qué lo dices?

–Craig, hace muchos años que nosotros no pasamos de "saludarnos"

–Si, pero muchas cosas pueden cambiar–dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

–La verdad es que siento un poco raro cuando tú eres tan cercano a stan–Se abrazaba a si mismo por la pena que sentía ante su comentario.

–Oh no, puedo entender perfectamente el que hayas terminado con mi amigo, el puede ser todo un pendejo a veces.

Tweek se tensó por lo que había dicho craig, poniéndose muy incómodo. El pelinegro lo noto de inmediato.

–Lo siento, te juro que no era mi intención incomodarte, yo solo... solo quería hablar contigo por qué creo que sería bueno y también creo que tienes unos ojos muy lindos–Tweek se sonrojó por el comentario y se relajó un poco por la disculpa.

–Ngh, no hay problema, también creo que tienes unos lindos ojos–El pelinegro si creía que los ojos de tweek eran lindos como también agradeció el halago hacia los suyos.

Le sonrió cálidamente y saco su cuaderno demostrando que se quedaría ahí un rato más.

Iniciando así algo en lo que ninguno de los podría regresar.


	3. 3

2

–¿Y de que hablaron?

–De cosas.

–¿Qué cosas?

–Cosas simples, escuela, amigos, y creo que un poco de café.

–¿Café? Súper aburrido.

–Sinceramente me pareció un poco interesante, conoce mucho sobre eso.

–Recuerdo bien eso, pero viejo, siempre que comenzaba a hablar de café lo detenía.

–Hey, ¿nunca lo escuchaste?–preguntó confuso.

–Nop, no me interesaba el café, así que ¿para qué oírlo? Pero ese no es el punto–Resto importancia–El punto es ¿cuál es el siguiente paso? ¿Ya comenzaras a coquetear con él?

–Eh, si, sobre eso, ya no podremos frecuentarnos mucho.

–¿Por qué?

–A tweek le dará desconfianza si empiezo a coquetear con el y sigo estando mucho contigo como si nada pasara.

–Si tienes razón, no había pensado en eso.

–Tú no habías pensado en nada.

–Calla, idiota–Craig solo se limitó a alzar su dedo favorito.

–¿Y Kyle ya está menos molesto?

–Uff, dude, estos dos meses fueron tan cansados. Siempre que nos veíamos no me dejaba de repetir que no podía creer el que no luchara por tweek, que tenía que recuperarlo, que si hubiera sido menos celoso no habríamos terminado.

–Te advertí que tú quedarías como un mierda.

–Si, pero por los menos Kyle ya no está sobre mi todo el tiempo. Creo que ya se resignó y aceptó que tweek y yo nunca vamos a volver.

–Si... bueno–dijo restando importancia a lo antes dicho por el otro–entonces ya quedamos que tú y yo...–Hizo esa pausa para indicarle a stan que completará la frase. Así podía asegurarse que el estúpido de su amigo entendió todo. Stan refunfuñó.

–Que ya no saldremos juntos por qué tweek sospecharía de esto.

–¿Quién sospecharía de qué?–Los dos dieron un brinco sorprendidos, ahí estaba token, parado en frente de los dos pelinegros con el ceño fruncido–¿Y bien?

Stan comenzó a balbucear sílabas que no formaban ninguna palabra, haciendo que token se extrañara cada vez más. Mierda, ese pendejo no podía hacer nada.

–Clyde–respondió Craig indiferente–Clyde sospecharía. Stan quería preguntarle cuál era su superhéroe favorito para regalarle una figura de acción en su cumpleaños, pero le digo que el sospecharía de la pregunta y la sorpresa se arruinaría.

Token reflexionó un poco esas palabras y su ceño iba desapareciendo. El cumpleaños de Clyde sería en dos semanas.

–Oh claro que sospechara si le preguntas, no seas idiota. Su superhéroe favorito es Spiderman. De nada.

–¡Ah! Si, gracias token, te debo una–Bien, ahora stan tendría que comprarle una figura de acción obligatoriamente.

–Bien Craig–hablo token ignorado a stan–¿me vas a decir por qué Clyde y yo quedamos como unos completos imbéciles esperándote todo el receso y tú nunca apareciste?

–Lo siento viejo, estaba a punto de ir con ustedes cuando mi estómago tuvo un mal momento, fue una emergencia.

Sintió una sensación desagradable al mentirle a token, a uno de sus mejores amigos.

Craig no era el tipo de personas que mentía, el siempre hablaba con la verdad y con lo que pensaba porque para el una persona mentirosa era una persona cobarde. Algo cómico, pues todos sus principios los estaba dejando de lado en ese momento por el maldito trato, se maldijo a el y stan mentalmente.

–Bien–suspiro token dejándose caer en la mesa –¿Pero entonces?

–¿Entonces que?–preguntó confundido.

–¡Entonces que era lo importante! Tuviste una emergencia pero aun así ibas a decirnos algo ¿no?

–Ah... si si, ¿qué tal si nos vemos mañana en mi casa? Le avisaré a Clyde y los veo ahí.

–Bien–Confirmó el moreno.

XXXXXXXXXX

–Craig, ¿qué tanto me miras?

–Tus pecas, son lindas–dijo, haciendo sonrojar al rubio, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el pelinegro.

–Deja de mirarme, me desconcentras.

–¿Te pongo nervioso?–preguntó con una sonrisa ladina. Tweek lo pensó un poco antes de responder.

–Tal vez.

–Bien, un punto a mi favor.

–¿Por qué haces esto Craig?

–¿Hacer qué?

–Tú sabes... decirme esas cosas.

–¿Hacerte cumplidos?

–Si.

–Quiero gustarte–Contestó simple. Tweek desvió la mirada avergonzado.

–Pero no lo entiendo... ¿por qué?

–Porque eres muy lindo, Tweek.

–¿Qué quieres de mí, Tucker?–Craig sonrío ante la pregunta.

–Lo quiero todo.

XXXXXXXXX

El de gorro azul se encontraba acostado en su cama viendo el techo con interés. Reflexionaba un poco de lo que había pasado. Para esos momentos, Craig ya le había confesado lo que "quería" de el al rubio y Tweek al parecer lo había aceptado. Los dos ya estaban en "eso" que están las personas antes de ser novios o al menos intentarlo.

No podía creer que estuviera haciendo eso, la verdad es que tweek siempre le agradó aún si no hablaban mucho; por eso le tomó por sorpresa la infidelidad causando en el un odio hacia el rubio los primeros meses. Y otra verdad es que siempre se le había hecho hermoso. Tal vez pensándolo bien si stan no se hubiera acercado al rubio primero, Craig le hubiera hablado antes con las mismas intenciones que ahora, pero reales.

Se sentía un poco mal, pero tenía que pensar en su amigo y en como daba lastima y enojo su caso. Y si ya estaba metido en eso trataría de disfrutarlo un poco antes de que el rubio terminara odiándolo. Era una idea que no le agradaba mucho pero era inevitable si su objetivo era romperle el corazón.

El timbre de su casa lo saco de sus pensamientos, como no había nadie el bajo a abrir. Eran sus mejores amigos; token traía consigo una pizza, mientras que Clyde traía unas cervezas.

–Que tal, dude–saludaron entrando a la casa, dejando la pizza sobre la mesa de la sala mientras clyde destapaba tres cervezas y la pasaba a cada uno.

–¿Quieren ver algo?–preguntó el dueño de la casa.

–Pon algo de música viejo–pidió token. Al castaño del grupo también le gustaba la idea.

Craig acató lo que le pidieron sus amigos y con su celular conectado a la televisión, puso un modo aleatorio con las canciones y los videos.

Sentados en la sala, tomando sus cervezas y comiendo la pizza; charlaban de cosas normales de cualquier joven adulto. Clyde contaba lo bien que la pasó con bebe el fin de semana, token les dijo que había tenido algunos problemas con Nichole y Craig los puso al tanto de algunas discusiones que tuvo con su padre.

–Y bien, viejo ¿que nos querías decir?–preguntó clyde después de un rato. Los dos tenían ganas de saber que era lo importante que su amigo tenía que decirles, no podía ser algo malo.

–Bien, pero por favor prométanme que no se sorprenderán.

–Vamos amigo, ¿que nos podría sorprender?

–Exacto. Hemos escuchado tantas cosas de ti, que sería difícil hacerlo.

–Bien, me alegra saberlo–contestó Craig.

–Si, amigo, ya habla.

–Sii.

–Lo que sucede es que tweek y yo estamos en "eso"–dijo simple.

–¿¡QUEE!?–el castaño grito atragantándose con la cerveza, el moreno tuvo que golpearle la espalda.

–¡Que mierda, Craig!

–Oigan, dijeron que no se sorprenderían.

–¿¡Cómo no nos íbamos a sorprender, idiota!?–reclamó token.

–Pero ¡¿cómo?! ¿¡Cuando?! ¿¡En que momento?!

–Simplemente pasó.

–¡Eso no tiene nada de sentido!

–¿Por qué no?–preguntó Craig.

–Oh, pues verás, tal vez por qué... ¡Tweek es nuestro Tweek, ¿cómo es que no supimos nada?!–gritó clyde.

–Tweek no me comentó nada...–token dijo de una manera dolida, agarrándose el pecho de forma dramática. Clyde detuvo sus gritos al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho el moreno.

–Tienes razón...–agacho su cabeza–No nos dijo nada...

Craig en verdad no podía creer lo que veía, sus amigos se deprimieron en minutos solo por eso.

–Hey, tranquilícense, no les dijo nada por qué apenas pasó–trato de tranquilizar al ver a sus amigos así, los dos "Volvieron a la vida" de inmediato.

–¡Oh, bueno, menos mal!

–Uff, por un momento creí que Tweek nos perdió la confianza para cortarnos.

–Si, viejo, fue un gran susto–concordó token.

El de gorro azul no entendía muy bien, ¿tan mal se habían puesto por eso?

–¿Tanto les preocupa que Tweek no les cuente las cosas?—preguntó.

–Claro que si, Craig–contestó Clyde.

–Tweek es otro de nuestros mejores amigos, y nos costó mucho trabajo darle a entender que nos puede contar lo que sea que le alegre, moleste o entristezca. Cuando el se guarda algo es que es algo serio–explicó token. Craig les dijo que entendía, pero en su mente y en como lo describían sus mejores amigos era una persona completamente diferente a como stan dijo que fue la ruptura. Definitivamente eso le causaba muchas confusiones.

–Pero bueno, amigo–la voz del castaño exigía su atención–dejándolo de lado lo demás–clyde cambió su voz completamente, hasta parecía que su mirada se hacía más profunda–En verdad que esto si nos tomó por sorpresa.

–Si viejo, no nos dimos cuenta de nada y todavía no entendemos como es qué pasó esto–secundó el moreno–Solo te vamos a pedir que si están en "Eso" y llega a funcionar, cuides a nuestro pequeño rubio.

–Craig, tweek es de las mejores y buenas personas que llegas a conocer en tu vida. Cuídalo–pidió.

Y Craig les dijo que si, tranquilizo a sus amigos y les dio a entender a los dos que haría todo bien. Lo único que quedó en sus pensamientos es que mientras stan decía que el rubio era una perra, sus mejores amigos le decían que era prácticamente un ángel.


End file.
